1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fitness apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fitness apparatus employing a linear elastic element, so that the fitness apparatus can be clamped and released repeatedly.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern life can be very busy and exhausting, and people are commonly suffering from chronic fatigue due to insufficient physical exercise. And some people may exercise to strengthen different muscle groups of bodies. As a result, all kinds of fitness apparatuses are invented and produced to meet people's needs on taking exercise with the fitness apparatus.
However, one fitness apparatus providing single fitness exercise can result in need of different apparatuses for strengthening different muscle groups and is space ineffective.
Therefore, a fitness apparatus with multiple functions is popular in markets. Among which, a fitness apparatus includes a clamping frame, using the repeatedly clamping-and-releasing frame to aid doing sit-ups, push-ups, or abdominal workouts, so as to achieve the purpose of single apparatus providing multiple ways of physical exercises.
Conventional clamping-frame fitness apparatus employs a torsion spring to provide the resilience force. But the torsion spring usually provides resilience force larger than the requirement, which does not suit for user with smaller physical strength. And the torsion spring is apt to be permanently deformed. When a user wants to adjust the resilience force, the user would need to replace the torsion spring with another, but adjusting resilience force is never an easy and convenient job. Therefore, this conventional clamping-frame fitness apparatus cannot meet varies needs among board users. Further, it is difficult for the users to adjust the resilience force of the torsion spring by themselves, which also limits the usability of the fitness apparatus for workout.